


Hollow Life [BÆTA?] || Discontinued

by KingSaturnz



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Season 2 aftermath, Slow Burn, Unresolved Tension, avatar life, ignoring some canon stuff, skeet is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingSaturnz/pseuds/KingSaturnz
Summary: Now that their existence has been saved and they can live peacefully, what comes next? Well, falling in love with a certain redhead wasn't really on Adam's list.
Relationships: Adam/Kai (The Hollow), Mira/Skeet (The Hollow)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 168





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **In this small fic, I will be ignoring two things. The giant snail appearing at the end and Skeet's death. In this fic, Skeet is alive.**

Adam paced back and forth in his room with a frown. It’s been a week since everything ended, thanks to Weirdy taking Hollow Life to a private server, everyone was able to survive. Though he would come back every once in a while to check on them.

So everything is fine now, right? What’s bothering Adam so much then? You might be wondering. That, Adam isn’t sure. Perhaps it was the lack of entertainment. At least, from Adam’s part. The TV has the same channels, repeating the same episodes. Some of his books are empty because the real real Adam didn't bother to finish them and he’s been practically to every location.

What about the theaters or movies? It’s the same story. Not a single thing changes, everything is the same. Heck, even counting the days to his birthday won’t suffice because they are now practically  _ ageless _ .

And yet, everyone is unbothered by that. A knock on his door disrupts his existential crisis and he glances at the door as his mother comes in. “Adam, sweetie, everything okay?” She asked.

“Yeah, everything’s fine mom.” Adam said with a fake smile. A smile that her mother didn’t buy.

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” She said, walking towards her son and putting a hand on his shoulder. Adam smiled reassuringly at her and squeezed her hand.

“I know.”

His mom smiled. “Well, anyway, your purple friend is here.” She said and Adam nodded. He walked out of his room and out his house to greet Gustaf.

“Hey.”

“Hello, Adam.” Gustaf said with a wide smile. “Mira and the others are not with you?”

Adam shrugged. “Well, we aren’t together all the time.” Gustaf hummed in thought. “Is it something important?”

“Uh…” Gustaf glanced around before shaking his head. “How about I answer that with another question! So, what do you think about Kai?” Gustaf asked as he motioned Adam to walk with him.

Adam raised an eyebrow at him before crossing his arms. “He’s a good friend.” Adam said and Gustaf let out an ‘oof’ as he shook his right hand and turned his lips down.

“Friend, huh?”

“Why do you ask?” Adam asked, narrowing his eyes at Gustaf. He laughed nervously before changing the subject.

“Oh, look, there’s Mira and Skeet.” Gustaf said, pointing to Adam’s friends who were eating donuts while sitting on the sidewalk and laughing. “Are they a couple yet?” Gustaf asked, peering at Adam over his red sunglasses.

“No? I mean, they haven’t-wait… what do you mean by  _ yet _ ?” Adam asked as his suspicions came back.

“Mira! Skeet!” Gustaf called out to them, ignoring Adam. He sighed and walked towards them. 

“How you guys doin’?” Gustaf asked, leaning down a little.

“Gustaf!”

“Weirdy!” They shouted in unison. Adam waved hello to his friends, who greeted him back. While Gustaf caught up to Mira and Skeet, Adam glanced away. Why was Weirdy being so, well, weird?

His mind traced back to what Gustaf had asked him. What did he think about Kai? He’s a good friend, that much he knows. They haven’t really talked much since everything was over. Kai spends more of his time with Vanessa.

“Ahem.” Adam blinked and glanced back at his friends. “You okay, Adam?” Mira asked. Adam smiled apologetic and nodded.

“Yeah, sorry.”

“Where’s Reeve?”

“He said Vanessa asked him to hang out at the movies.”

“Is Kai with them?” Skeet asked and Adam stared at him before shrugging. Gustaf hummed before bidding farewell to Mira and Skeet. Adam and Gustaf kept walking as they talked.

* * *

“You’re hiding something from me.” Adam said as he glanced at Gustaf, who was throwing crumbs of bread at the birds in the park.

“Hm?”

“Just tell me already, is it something I should worry about?” Adam asked and Gustaf stared at the birds before glancing at Adam with a pout.

“If I tell you, your life choices won’t be influenced, right?”

Adam snorted. “Of course not.” Gustaf looked back at the birds one more time before facing Adam.

“You promise?”

“Yes.”

“You promise promise?”

“I promise promise.” Adam said, rolling his eyes. Gustaf took a deep breath before putting a hand on Adam’s shoulder, lowering his sunglasses a little so he could make eye contact with Adam.

“You see, the real you…” Adam nodded, encouraging Gustaf to continue. “And the real Kai…” Adam looked at Gustaf annoyed.

“Mhm.”

“Are…”

“What!? Did we fight, are we no longer on good terms? Just spit it ou-”

“Are dating!” Gustaf said, making jazz hands with a smirk. Adam blinked and slowly pointed to himself. “Uh-huh.” Gustaf said, a wide grin plastered on his face.

Adam.exe has stopped working. “But… Kai is straight, right?”

Gustaf laughed. “No! He’s actually Bi, has he not… come out to you guys yet?” Gustaf asked, confusion started to settle on his face. Until,  _ he _ realized something Adam hadn't. “Oh… uh, I need to go, bye!” Gustaf said before snapping his fingers and jumping through his portal.

Adam stood there in silence and when he realized it, he was back to his room. Laying down on his bed and staring at his ceiling. His mother had knocked on his door, yet again worried for her son’s behaviour.

He needed to see Kai tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 1

Adam walked back and forth in front of Kai's big mansion. Adam stops as he thinks to himself that he's been doing that a lot. He was about to ring the doorbell when Davis opened up before him. "Oh, one of Master Kai's friends." He opened the door wide for Adam. "I wasn't aware that you'd be arriving, please come inside."

"T-Thanks." Adam said. He walked inside and followed Davis to Kai's room. Davis knocked on Kai's door as he cleared his throat.

"Master Kai? Adam is here." Davis said. They heard noises coming from the room and Adam is sure that Kai must have broken something, but by the time Kai opened the door, Adam froze. 

"T-Thanks Davis, you can go now." Kai said, his voice shaky. 

"I will be back soon with the medicine." Davis said before turning back. Adam eyed Kai from head to toe, the redhead looked sick. His skin was paler than usual, there were dark bags under his eyes and he was wrapped up in a blanket.

Kai fidget nervously at Adam's gaze. "W-What's up?"

"Um, sorry for dropping by when you're sick," Adam said as he put a hand on his nape. "I can come back some other time."

"No, it's okay." Kai laughed, but it sounded forced. "I'm not really sick."

Adam raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm totally fine!" Kai said, smiling at Adam. Then, the guilt hit Adam. Here he was for selfish reasons and he hadn't even realized that Kai wasn't fine.

"No, you aren't." Adam mumbled and before Kai could react, Adam put his hands on Kai's shoulder and gently pushed him inside the room.

"A-Adam?" Kai asked, surprised at Adam's actions and feeling his cheeks warm. Adam glanced away nervously before letting go of Kai.

"Sorry, I just came here to talk," Adam lied with a smile. "Why don't you lay down since you're sick."

Kai felt his whole face burn and this time he knew it wasn't because of a fever. "Um," Kai shyly laid down on his bed and gulped. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Adam sat down next to Kai, glancing down at him and offering a smile. A tender expression that was almost forgotten and Kai wondered if this was another delusion of his. "I just wanted to talk," Adam said. "Since, we haven't talked much lately."

Kai tensed up and glanced away with a hurt expression. "Well, you never bother to keep in touch and I'm just your second choice, so what can you do?" Kai said thoughtlessly and with a frown. Once he realized what he had said, he turned his back towards Adam as his face burned again.

Adam only looked at him in surprise before guilt settled deep in his heart. Wow, has he always been this much of an asshole? 

"Kai-"

"Pretend you didn't hear that." Kai croaked as he felt tears threatened to fall. God, Kai felt like an idiot.

Adam stayed silent for a minute, frowning as he tried to think of the right words to say. "Kai, listen," Adam took a deep breath as he put a hand on his nape. "I'm sorry for setting you aside, but I can assure you that I really enjoyed my time in The Hollow with you."

Kai stayed quiet and Adam continued. "I might have chosen you in the beginning for a petty reason, but in the end, I don't regret choosing you." Kai gulped down the sobs wanting to escape his lips and took a shaky deep breath. Adam glanced at Kai worriedly. "Kai?"

Adam put a hand on Kai's pillow next to his head and leaned a little closer as he pulled Kai by the shoulder so they could face each other. "Kai-" Adam's breath stopped when Kai finally looked at him. 

Kai's face was as red as his hair, his brown eyes were looking everywhere but Adam as tears threatened to fall and something inside Adam stirred. The moment was interrupted when Davis walked in with the medecine at hand.

"Mister Kai, I- _ oh _ ." Davis put a hand on his mouth, unamused and definitely not surprised at the easily misunderstood scene. Adam felt his cheeks hot, like he was caught stealing something. He quickly got up and awkwardly coughed.

"I-It's not what it looks like! I was just… leaving." Adam said, his whole face burning for some reason. He walked towards the door and glanced at Kai one last time. The redhead had slammed a pillow on his face and was curled up. 

He speeds his way out of the mansion, feeling his heart race dangerously fast; it might as well win the olympics. Adam ran home that way while denying everything that had happened that day.

* * *

" **Get the hell away from Kai** ." Adam blinked as he glanced up at Vanessa. Yesterday, Adam had gone to visit Kai and try to comprehend why his real self would date him only to find out he was actually sick.

He's been spacing out a lot because of it and Mira offered to go to Holy Donuts to clear his mind. Reeve just went along because he wanted to eat. "What are you talking about?" Mira asked with a frown. "Why isn't Adam allowed to get near Kai? He's our friend."

Vanessa let out a dry laugh. "What a good friend you are then, brushing him off once all of this madness was over." Vanessa sarcastically said while rolling her eyes. Reeve just ate his donuts in peace.

Mira was about to say something, but realized what Vanessa had said was true. While Mira started to overthink the situation, Adam cleared his throat. "I don't see why I should listen to you."

Vanessa glared at him. "I don't know who you think you are, but playing with his feelings doesn't sit well with me."

"Wait, you don't know?" Reeve asked Adam with an eyebrow raised before Vanessa smacked him on the arm. "Ouch!"

"Know what?" Mira asked, suspicious about what Reeve had said. Adam, on the other hand, was surprised that his  _ best friend  _ knew. How was it possible that even Reeve knew, but Mira and Adam were the last ones to know. Perhaps, Skeet doesn't know either.

"Shut up, Reeve! You, Skeet and I promised him." Nevermind, even Skeet knows. Adam felt a little hurt that Kai has yet to come out to them, but considering how Mira and he have behaved towards him it wouldn't be a surprise.

"What promise? What is going on?" Mira asked, but nobody answered her questions. 

Adam stayed quiet. While Mira tried to get some information out of Vanessa, Adam put a hand underneath the table and crossed his fingers. "Sure, I can do that." Adam said. 

"Good." Vanessa said and took a few steps back before flying away from there. Reeve, who noticed what Adam had done sighed internally and shook his head. His best friend could be a real idiot sometimes.

_ "I wonder how the real them even got together."  _ Reeve thought as he remembered overhearing what Weirdy had said that time. 


	3. Chapter 2

Kai sighed as he stared out the window, it’s been a week since he last talked to Adam. Not that they even managed to talk much since Kai was sick and he just wants to forget that incident since it was embarrassing and almost made him die. He had told Vanessa about what had happened, but she didn’t let him finish before flying away in a fury.

“Why the long face, Kai?” Gustaf said, appearing out of nowhere. Kai jumped startled and let out a scream before turning back to face Weirdy. Gustaf only laughed at his reaction as Kai frowned and pouted. 

“What do you want?” Kai asked, annoyed by his presence.

Weirdy stopped laughing as he wiped away a fake tear. “I was just dropping by of course! How are ya? Still haven’t told Adam you love him?” Weirdy teased. Kai felt his cheeks warm as he turned back to the window again.

“Haha, very funny, stop saying I like him because I don’t!” Kai exclaimed. “He’s… he’s an asshole! And dumb and-”

“Handsome?”   


“N-No.”

“The love of your life?”

“No!”

“Oh, I know!” Gustaf said, raising his index finger as a light bulb turns on on top of his head. “ _ Your crush _ ~”

“Weirdy!” 

“Ok, ok, I’m done teasing.” Gustaf laughed. “But seriously, Megara, have you talked to Adam recently?” 

Kai rolled his eyes before sitting on his bed. “Not really, I mean, he dropped by when I was sick but we, um, didn’t talk much.” He said, glancing away with a light blush. Gustaf hummed in thought as he sat next to Kai and patted his shoulder. 

“He hasn’t, by any chance, said the wildest thing you could have heard?”

Kai raised an eyebrow at him. “Like?”   


“Eh, you know, like you and him dating in real life.” Gustaf said with a shrug. Kai stared at him before bursting out laughing. That sure  _ was  _ wild, if Adam ever told him that Kai would be laughing at his face (while crying internally). 

“As if! Besides even if he’s gay it doesn’t mean that I’m his type, Reeve is more of his type anyway.” Kai said, his tone becoming bitter. Gustaf offered him a handkerchief and Kai glanced at him confused before realizing he was crying. He felt his face warm up in embarrassment and kindly accepted the handkerchief. 

Gustaf felt bad for Avatar Kai, though it was the same with real Kai when they had won the game. From what he heard from others and Mira’s Twitter, Kai and Adam were so distant to each other. Heck, all the friendships in real life from the game stayed the same: unresolved. It wasn’t until surprisingly, Reeve and Kai became  _ best friends _ that everything changed from all six of them. But, that was a story for another time.

Gustaf gave Kai a reassuring smile. “Well, I think, you are a great guy and if Adam doesn’t see that, then it’s his loss.” He patted Kai’s back as he stood up. “And who knows, you might find friendship in people you never expected.” He winked before teleporting away.

Kai sat there in silence before frowning and wondering what Weirdy meant. “Well, that sure was weird.”

“What was?”

“Holy!” Kai held his chest before dying from a heart attack twice. He widened his eyes when he saw Adam enter from his window and dusted himself off. He offered Kai a smile and Kai cursed his kryptonite heart. “A-Adam?”

“Hey.” Adam said, leaning against his wall. Kai wondered if this was all a dream. “I wanted to come by sooner, but there were some…  _ difficulties _ .”

Dream or not, Kai needed to be cautious. Otherwise, Vanessa will scold him again. “O-Oh… i-it’s okay, I mean there’s nothing much to do here anyway.”

Adam frowned. “That’s not true, there’s one thing I can do here.”

“Like?”

“Like talk to you.”

Be strong Kai, be strong. Kai laughed nervously and cleared his throat. “So uh,” He tried to speak, but nothing came out. There was an awkward silence between them before Adam cleared his throat.

“So, aren’t you bored? I mean, it seems like time has stopped for us.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Kai said, feeling a little calm but still distant. “I can’t even read all the comics I bought in advance because I haven’t read them yet.”

“I know, I tried to read books I wanted to give a chance, but I can only read what real life Adam has read so far.”

“That sucks, I wish Weirdy could update this server or something.”

“Hey that’s a good idea.” Adam said, leaning away and sitting next to Kai. Kai tensed up and scooted away a little. Adam noticed, but didn’t say anything. Though, he did feel a little hurt. “Maybe we can ask him if he can also give us holidays too and new buildings.”

“But then, it wouldn’t look like our hometown.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Adam asked with an eyebrow raised. The sun was setting and Kai gulped. 

“But, what if the others won’t like it?”

“I’m sure everyone would love that.” Adam said, scooting over a little close. Kai felt his breath stop before scooting, once again, a little far. 

“Okay, then we agree that an update is necessary,” Kai sighed. “Great!”

“Yeah!” Adam said, smiling. “How was your day?” Adam asked, scooting closer again. Kai cleared his throat as he scooted away, again.

“Eh, it’s… you know, the same as usual.” Kai stammered.  _ “What the hell is going on here? Calm down heart, don’t let him fool you.”  _ Kai thought as he tried to calm his racing heart. “W-What about yours?” He asked in a nervous tone. 

“Same, I guess.” Adam said, scooting closer and this time, when Kai tried to scoot away, he couldn’t because he was already close to the head of the bed. Before Kai could stand up, Adam put a hand on Kai’s shoulder and Kai tried very hard not to stop breathing. “Kai, can I tell you something?”

“Sure?”

Adam stared at Kai and Kai fiddled with his thumbs as he anxiously waited for Adam to speak. Adam smiled the same way like how they were playing when they got amnesia. “Nevermind, I need to go, it’s getting dark.” He said before standing up and walking up to the window. He glanced back at Kai. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said before jumping out of the window. Kai stood up and scrambled to the window, He watched as Adam ran away.

Kai closed the window and slid down to the ground, the tip of his ears were red and stared down at the floor. “Vanessa is going to kill me.” He said.


End file.
